deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Iron Man
The Irish VS Writer version Batman v Superman 2 (2).png|(The Irish VS Writer) Gookoo vs eyeron mahn.jpg|Shrek-It Ralph goku_vs_iron_man_by_kingkoopa121-d92rzmu.jpg|??? I am never satisfied I want to be better than before Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero G vs IM.jpg|Simbiothero Tony vs Kakarot God Edition.png|Danibom Description Season 1 Episode 4! Marvel Comics vs Dragon Ball! It's the True war of the worlds as Human Brains clashes with Alien Brawns, Who wins and who dies? Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: In 1938, A Radio Show host by the name of Orson Wells described the World being destroyed by Alien Invaders, This Hour Long show lasted for only an hour but it caused an untold amount of damage because of the riots but it also inspired the nation to write stories about an Alien battling a Human! Boomstick: But the many stories of Batman and Superman caused the genre to be flipped from an advanced alien vs humans to Technologically advanced Humans battling against Super Powered Aliens! Wiz: But today we will have the strongest Alien of Anime battle against the smartest Human in comics! Boomstick: Son Goku, The First Super Sayain and Ally to Good! Wiz: And Tony Stark, The Iron Man and Golden Avenger! Now to make this fight fair, we will be giving Iron Man every armour he has and we will put Plot Induced Stupidity into account with the result, Also Goku will only have feats all the way up to the Cell Saga now that we have all that sorted... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Goku (Kid Goku Theme) Wiz: A long, time ago, there was a planet known as Vegeta, which was home to the mighty race known as the Saiyans. This race was known for its amazing power and fighting skills Boomstick: They were feared by nearly every race in the Galaxy including their master Lord Freeza! Wiz: Well he was more afraid of the legend of The Super Sayain and decided to destroy the entire planet destroying most of the Sayain Race Boomstick: But before the planet was destroyed a Low-Class Sayain Warrior named Bardock grabbed his son and put it in a space pod and sent him to a different planet, Basically the origin of Super-Man. Wiz: Like Super-Man, Goku's pod landed on a small planet on Earth, Soon an Old-Man found the young baby and decided to kidnap I mean 'adopt' the baby Boomstick: Goku was excused my language was a complete and utter cunt, punching and biting the Old Man, Personally, I would have said fuck this and threw the baby down a cliff! Wiz: Well umm, Goku did fall down a cliff but Gohan didn't mean it, As the baby tried to grab a fruit on a leaf only to fall head first onto a rock. Boomstick: Afterwards, Goku was a changed Man or Baby and ever since he was very kind and loving to his Grandfather...until he looked at the moon, turned into a giant monkey and crushed the Old Man Wiz: Goku was now all alone until he met a young woman named Bulma who took her with her to search for the Dragon Balls! Boomstick: Luckily for him, he saw her pu... Wiz: ANYWAY! As he met more and more friends he gained more and more enemy's and each foe gets stronger and stronger over the years! Boomstick: And when we say he's tough we really mean it! (Super Sayain Theme) Wiz: Goku is a master of Ki, The energy that all people have inside themselves in the Dragon Ball Universe! This allows him to fire blasts of energy from his hands and fly, Remove any evil from an object, He can heal other beings and he can use many Many MANY attacks! Boomstick: Holy Shit I've been waiting for years to talk about his moves! He can blind people with the Solar Flare, He can knock you out with a gust of wind called the...em...how do you pronounce that? Wiz: Kiai, It's pronounced Kiai! Boomstick: Ah Okay! Anyway, He's got the Destructo Disk which is basically a giant saw that he can throw at his opponents, Instant Transmission allows him to teleport to any location on Earth just by feeling a person's Ki source! Wiz: While this may be inconsistent, Goku can fire invisible laser beams from his eyes that create explosions so strong that they can crack a mountain! Boomstick: And of course Goku has his most popular technique...The Kamehameha! The attack that every weeaboo has tried, Which is strange since it took Master Roshi 50 Years to master. Anyway, Goku has many different versions of this attack and ''''they can do many different things such as bending in mid-air, Send him flying up and even...fire it out of his feet...But Goku's greatest move is The Spirit Bomb which is a big fucking bomb of Ki that kills only evil people! Wiz: Goku is a master martial artist and has done many impressive things, He beat Freeza in combat even after he beat the shit out of Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan with ease, He beat Yamcha in a fight when he was a child and he kept up with Cell! The guy who killed a whole army with the swipe of his hand. '' '''Boomstick: He has made many of his own moves that don't involve lasers such as Rock, Paper and Scissors which is when he punches the opponent, pokes them in the eye, and palm strikes them in any order. He can make After-Images and move his arms so fast that he looks like he has eight arms.' Wiz: He can also use the crazy fist attack which is when he pretends to be a wild dog and his best attack is the Dragon Fist which is where he uses his strength to punch through the opponent! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: But Goku doesn't just use his Ki, he wields the Power Pole, a magical pole that expands and contracts to a point where it can reach the moon! Boomstick: He also has the Flying Nimbus, The Most Delicious looking flying cloud, but he rarely uses it since he is faster than it. Wiz: ''Goku is pretty tough since when he was a kid he pushed a boulder that was about twenty times bigger than him which would allow him to lift about 100 tonnes when he was a kid! Hell, he was stronger than Nappa a guy who can make a hole in the ground so big that Krillin couldn't see it. '''Boomstick: He's pretty quick on his feet as well since when he was a kid he outsped Korin, and when he was an adult he flew around Namek in a second, And before he flew the 1 Million miles long Snake Way in 23 Hours in his base form.' Wiz: Speaking of his Base Form, Goku can transform into his Super Sayain form which multiplies his power by 50! He's also got many grades of this form such as the Super Sayain Second Grade which makes all his nerves concentrated, sending Ki through the body to inflate the muscles and he's also got Super Sayain Grade 3 which does make him stronger although it slows him down by a lot! Boomstick: Also it fucks up his stamina, Now onto Super Sayain 2... Wiz: Actually before you start, We are not using stuff from the Buu saga which is the first appearance of Goku using Super Sayain 2 and 3 so they will not be included! Boomstick: Oh...But he's still got The Kaioken which boosts his strength, speed and basically everything for a couple of seconds... Wiz: Goku though isn't perfect, he is not all that bright, and is an awful parent. His Kaioken can heavily lower his stamina, and the Spirit Bombs does not work on the pure of heart. Boomstick: But still even with all these weaknesses, Goku's determination and power make him completely unstoppable and with his later forms you can kinda see why some people think he can beat Superman, Although we don't... Wiz: Don't Mention that Debate, you moron... Boomstick: Oh yeah...Sorry, But yeah, Goku might be the best fighter in Anime History! Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek. Frieza: What.... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Iron Man Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle Conclusion Schwxnz version Description Interlude Goku Iron Man Fight Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages Goku Iron Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi